Chaotic Shaodw Game
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: In a world where children become their favorite creatures from a card game. Four children must now face an evil unlike any they have ever seen before. New creatures will appear, and they just might-lose one of their own.
1. Takoda

_This fic is based off of **mdizzle999872's** Choatic Shadow Game Trailer that was part of my Chaotic Crossover Contest on DA!_

I have simply turned the Trailer into a Story! ^_^

* * *

_**Choatic Shadow Game**_

Tom, Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton were sitting at their normal lunch table each eating and looking at their cards getting ready for any battle that might come up.

"Hey Kaz, you wouldn't believe who I ran into in the beta drome, you remember our old pal Takoda right?" Tom asked looking at his best friend.

"From when we were kids?" Tom nodded.

"He got a Chaotic Code huh?" Tom nodded again but this time with a big grin.

"Yeah, but he was acting really strange. And he had this odd necklace with an eyeball in it." Tom explained. Kaz gave him an odd look.

"Maybe it was just one of those old family air looms." Payton interrupted stuffing the rest of his pizza in his mouth.

"I swear Payton, is all you come here for, is to eat?" Sarah asked.

Tom and Kaz laughed a little but said nothing.

Hiding behind a wall like design, that only reached high enough to expose a person walking by's head, was a teenage boy with short blond hair and green eyes. He wore a blue vest with a white T-shirt and black leather pants with black boots, and around his neck was a gold ring necklace with five appendages and an eye in the middle. He was watching the group of friends and an evil smile played on his lips as the eye began to glow.

"Yes, let's 'play' Tom Majors..." he laughed quietly."I'd love to see how well of a chaotic player you really are."

Sarah looked at her scanner, "Speaking of which, Takoda is my next match." she smiled big, "Looks like I'll be getting the pleaser to kick your friends butt before you get a chance to too." she said in a playful, mocking tone.

Getting up she began walking to the battle dome.

"I'll be seeing you boys after my battle." she waved.

Takoda was already in the battle dome waiting for her to arrive.

As Sarah walked in, she gave a friendly smile to Takoda. "Hi, you must be Takoda...I'm a friend of Tom and Kaz, the names Sarah." she held out her hand, Takoda took it without hesitation and greeted back warmly.

"Nice to meet you Sarah, I hope there will be no hard feelings after this match, regardless who wins." he smiled the sweetest smile Sarah had ever seen.

"Of course!" she just about cheered.

_Both players in there ready positions_ the voice in the center stated.

Sarah and Takoda took their places before each other and set up there decks.

_Players lock your decks_

Once locked Takoda smiled, his ring slowly began to glow..."Let's get Chaotic!"

* * *

Review?


	2. Empty Souls

Empty Souls

"Let's get...Chaotic!" Takoda grinned. The moment the words left his lips the room grow dark.

Sarah looked around, something wasn't right, fear struck her to the core. 'W-what's going on?' she wondered.

The Chaotic symbol slowly transformed into the Eye of Wdjat, an Egyptian symbol, and shadows began to flow from it in rapidly. Shadows covered everything blocking the door in its path so neither of them could escape.

Suddenly Takoda broke into a crazy laugh, his ring fading after its near blinding glow. Takoda looked, a bit different, his short black hair, which was at first combed down, was now standing up and his once brown eyes were a dark red, like blood.

"Welcome to your first, and last, _Shadow Game_." Takoda grinned evilly.

Sarah gave out a small gasp as the words shocked her slightly. "W-what do you mean...What trick or you trying to pull!" she asked, at first scared then with anger.

Takoda just laughed, "I guess that's one thing you will just have to wait and see." he then put his hand on his first monster; the headless swordsmen.

"What kind of monster is that?" Kaz asked looking up at the battle on the screen.

"I don't know-but shouldn't the code masters be doing something about this?" Tom demanded.

Sarah looked at the monster before her and smiled, "That's not a chaotic beast, the code masters will be here soon to end this battle."

Again Takoda gave that same evil, crazed laugh. He sure did like to laugh, Sarah gave a mental note. "The code masters can't stop this fight, no one can. I have control of this whole place-and there isn't a way to stop me; that is, unless you beat me in this duel, that is."

Sarah was now looking a bit distressed. Takoda saw this and pointed at her as his grin grew. "I think you are finally starting to understand the position you are in." he made a fist, "Once this battle is over, your soul will be mine!"

Sarah was scared, but she'd be danged if she was going to show it. "Fine! Be papered to lose!" she yelled placing her hand over her own monster.

Tom and the others were now in just as much fear as Sarah. Tom stood up from the table slamming his hands down shacking it under the others. "I'm not just going to just sit here and do nothing!" he snapped.

"That's right!" Payton agreed, standing with Tom.

Kaz looked at him with concern, "But Tom, didn't you hear-"

"I don't care! Sarah is in trouble! And I refuse to do nothing! Even if I can't do a thing I can at least try!" he then ran off to where the battle was being held, Payton following behind. Being in the rush they were in, they didn't notice one fact that Kaz did. Every one in Chaotic was frozen.

This fact alone scared Kaz and he quickly ran after Tom and Payton. "Wait for me!"

Lore, the creature Sarah became, was knocked back into a wall by the headless swordsman and coded.

"Face it, you can't defeat me, I have already brought you down to your last beast, where I still have a full board full." Takoda gloated.

But Sarah just glared, "Don't count me out yet!" she placed her hand over Odu-Bathax, one of her most powerful monsters.

Running at Takoda she equipped a battle ax and ran Takoda though coding him instantly.

Takoda stood as the headless swordsman faded from him, the same creepy smile still in place. "Well I have to say, its about time, I thought I was going to end up finishing this fight with just one monster, glad to see I can have more fun after all." he remarked and placed his hand over a much stronger monster.

The shadows seemed to swirl as the new monster took form.

"Dark Necrofear!" he laughed as his body become the monster he just called.

The looks alone sent Sarah into a creepy-fear state. "What is that?" the doll like creature smiled and held up a half busted puppet. Why does the looks of it frighten you?" he mocked.

Sarah shock her head quickly, "I deal with chaotic beast scarier then that thing!" she remarked, placing an act, but Takoda didn't need to know that.

Sarah held her ax high and came at Takoda with it, but right as she was close enough he vanished and reappeared right behind her; Sarah's eyes grew wide as she realized what was happening, time seemed to stand still as she looked behind her shoulder seeing the creepy monster over her, she knew she couldn't move in time, and she was right. Before she could block the attack she was stuck down, hover this hit seemed to be worse, than any other in the whole fight.

"Game over." Takoda whispered as she fell.

The battle dome went back to normal and Takoda looked down at the lifeless body below him. "Three souls left to go." he whispered to himself.

Suddenly Tom, Kaz and Payton came bragging in. Each one stopped in there tracks at Sarah's body on the floor.

"Sarah!" Tom yelled; Kaz and Payton gasped in disbelief.

"What did you do Takoda!" Kaz demanded a single tear escaping his eye.

"Your so dead dude!" Payton snapped bring his fist up to punch Takoda in the face, but his hand froze in its spot. "What?" his eyes wide.

"You want her back? How touching." Takoda mocked, "Maybe one of you would like to fight me for her soul."

The others looked confused but still mad, "What are you getting at?" Tom demanded.

"Your friend's soul is in the shadow realm, and the longer she's there the shadows eat her soul, until she is fully consumed." he laughed inside, "As we speak she is being eaten slowly...and I'm the other only who can bring her back." he grinned showing his canine teeth. 'These three have the same pure souls I need, this couldn't get more perfect.' he thought.

"Bring it on freak! I'll take you down!" Payton yelled pissed.

"Not without me!" Tom added, Kaz nodded just as determined. "All three of us will fight to get our friends soul back."

Takoda smiled hiding his face in the remaining shadows.

Yes, indeed this couldn't get any more perfect.


End file.
